


The Simple Things

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Sweet sweater things
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).

Sonny sets his briefcase down by the door and yawns. 

"Rafi, I'm home!" He calls out, rubbing his temples. 

Rafael walks out from around the corner, setting a book in their shared bookcase. Sonny embraces him, letting Rafael's hand fall on his cheek. He feels the cold metal of his gold wedding band on his face. Sonny kisses his nose lightly and kisses his him gently. 

"Welcome home counselor." Rafael chuckles and kisses him again. 

Sonny smiles and ruffles his hair. "I'm never gonna get tired of hearin' that baby." 

"Good, because I'm never going to stop calling you that, cariño." 

Sonny takes a deep breath, inhaling Rafael's scent. "What's for dinner?" 

Rafael sighs and kisses his cheek. "Thai, takeout. You know I can't cook."

"I'm okay with that. But I will be makin' us dinner tomorrow night." 

"Oh, I'm 100 percent alright with watching my handsome lawyer husband cook Italian food for me." 

"Oh Rafael, you have a way with words don't ya?" 

Rafael hums and kisses him quickly before dragging him to the couch. Sonny looks down to the burgundy sweater he just noticed the former lawyer was wearing. 

"Wait babe, stop for two seconds love." 

Rafael looks up. "What is it Mi Sol?" 

"Who's Fordham sweater is that? Mines black." 

"You must have had an extra Amour. Now let me kiss you on the couch."

Sonny let himself be thrown on the couch playfully and let's himself be kissed. 

"Rafael I'm being serious." 

Rafael looks him in the eyes. 

"Did you buy that sweater?" Sonny smiles and caresses his cheek. 

The older man lets out a 'hmp' sound and sighs. "Fine. You caught me. I bought this sweater when we started dating." 

"You're just breaking it out now?" 

"No I just never wore it around you. I just forgot about it. That is until I cleaned today. Now shut up and kiss your husband Dominick."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
